1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray source, and more particularly, to an X-ray tube, of which a radiation angle is adjustable, and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray tube includes a cathode, emitters formed on the cathode, and an anode. Electrons emitted from the emitter are accelerated by a voltage difference between the anode and the cathode and move toward the anode, and when an E-beam collides with an anode target, kinetic energy of the electrons is converted into an X-ray and the X-ray is emitted. That is, the X-ray is emitted. In the X-ray tube in the related art, an X-ray is radiated in all directions, so that a method of adjusting a radiation angle of the X-ray is required.